Mujeriego
by Ultimo Comodin
Summary: Inspirado en la canción de Britney, womanizer.


Se despertaron al mismo tiempo, se miraron a los ojos y se sonrieron; se dieron un beso y se levantaron.

Ella disfrutaba de la compañía de el al despertar pero sabía que solo era por un tiempo y no le entristecía, no le ponía mal, no lloraba a escondidas por saber lo que en verdad es ese hombre.

No puede evitar lo que es, no puede negarlo, no puede ocultarlo y ella lo acepta pero no va a durar mucho y los dos lo saben.

-Hoy me toca un día muy largo..- Le dijo mientras ella le servía el desayuno

-¿Así?- Le sonrío de lado, aunque el no la vio por tener los ojos pegados al móvil.

-Si..-

-No eres el único que va a tener un día largo.. Y agotador.- Ella se mordió el labio

You can play brand new to all the other chicks out here

But I know what you are, what you are, baby

Después el desayuno ambos se fueron por ambos lados, con un corto beso pero a la vez indiferente.

El estaba en la empresa, sentado mirando mirando un par de papeles que se encontraban en su oficina y apunto de tomar un café sin azúcar, amargo, horrible. Necesitaba algo dulce, miro la ventana de su oficina que daba hacia un pasillo y noto a una de las secretarias tomando agua del bebedero y esos labios tan rojos lo provocó, tenía ganas de tenerla a esa mujer con hermosas curvas, su cabello negro y corto le gustaba pero no era como el de la chica que estaba hace unas horas durmiendo al lado de él, pero no le importaba, esas curvas lo provocaban más. Salió de su oficina siguiendo a la mujer que ahora se estaba alejando de el pero la iba a agarrar y la iba a tener rogando por el o eso pensaba y fantaseaba el.

_Fakin' like a good one, but I call 'em like I see 'em_  
_I know what you are, what you are, baby_

Todos saben lo bueno que es el, el chico soñado para todas pero el no quería a una sola.

Perdió a la chica en una cafetería y aprovechando que estaba en una se sentó esperando ser atendido por una joven mujer, pero también seguía con hambre y con antojo de algo dulce.

Se le acerco una joven, otra con unas curvas hermosas, pelirroja y con algunos tatuajes en forma de corazón que hacia llamar la atención, vestía un leggis negro pero muy ceñido al cuerpo con una blusa apretada y con escote en v a el le volvía loco con solo pensar en ese escote.

La pelirroja se acerco más a el sonriendo, la cara se la hacia familiar pero su vista giro más a su boca, y ese cuerpo, a esa pelirroja la quería.

-Hola..- Sonaba algo afónica pero ¿qué importa? Podría hacer que recuperara la voz

-Hola, hermosa..- Le sonrío con una sonrisa que cualquier se derretía y noto como lo miro luego de demostrarle esa sonrisa

_You got me, baby_  
_You're oh so charming_

La pelirroja se sentó arriba de el, el muchacho no se lo esperaba pero le gustaba y no iba a mentir. La joven se acerco a su boca provocandolo y el se relamió los labios, ella solo toco sus labios y se fue, lo dejo, y el otra vez quiso maldecir por perder a una chica con ese cuerpo de dioses.

Entonces el se levanto y se fue a esperar un taxi, quería irse porque esas chicas lo ponían loco.

_You got the swagger of champions_  
_Too bad for you_  
_Just can't find the right companion_  
_I guess when you have one too many, makes it hard_  
_It could be easy, but that's who you are, baby_

Tomó el primer taxi que le pudo parar y una rubia era su taxista, noto que solo tenía un traje y nada puesto y otra vez, empezaba a calentarse, no podía evitarlo si iba a encontrar a mujeres así pero ¿qué hacía una mujer manejando un taxi así? No lo entendía, pero no le importaba pensar eso ahora, tenía la cabeza pensando en como descubrir ese cuerpo, la mujer no le importo en absoluto al joven que tenía detrás o actuaba muy bien.

_Must mistake me as a sucker_  
_To think that I_  
_Would be a victim not another_  
_Say it, play it how you wanna_  
_But no way I'm ever gonna fall for you, never you, baby_

Se bajó del auto y fue a su hogar, aunque sea ahí seguro le esperaba su chica, pero cuando llego no encontró a nadie, no estaba ni en su cuarto, se acostó; cuando se levanto de la cama grande que tenía, se dio cuenta que había mucha ropa tirada, una igual a la ropa que traía la secretaría que estaba en cerca de su oficina incluso tenía una peluca, esto no le cerraba, después vio la ropa de la pelirroja que estaba en aquella cafetería y lo tenía loco, dejo de mirar la ropa que tenía en el piso y se encontró con unas piernas, siguió mirando y era ella. Todo este tiempo era ella.

Y ahora ella sabía lo que era en realidad, ella se acerco a el, lo tiro en la cama para luego subirse arriba de el

-Así que.. Un día largo ¿no?- Le dijo mientras acariciaba su pecho

El no dijo nada solo asintió

-Te felicito, cariño, descubrí lo que eras, Goten.- El la miro dudoso de todo mientras que ella se levantaba de arriba de el.

_Maybe if we both lived in a different world_  
_It would be all good, and maybe I could be ya girl_  
_But I can't 'cause we don't_

El se sentó en la cama y ella se acerco a su boca susurrándole.

-Eres un mujeriego.- Se acerco más a su boca y le dio un corto beso mientras con una mano acaricia su mejilla para luego abofetearla.

Ella se fue, lo dejo solo y el no se dio cuenta lo que acaba de perder.

* * *

Entiendan que eran las 8:00 pm y estaba escuchando Britney y me inspire en esto.

Dragón ball y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

La canción womanizer es de Britney Spears.


End file.
